the story of valkubus
by sheabutter23
Summary: a differnt version of how bo and Tamsin met


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"bo pov I woke and went down stairs and saw my lovable best friend. "bo-bo!"said Kenzi "hey kenz"br /"wats wrong bobo?"br /"I don't know it just...i got in an argument with Lauren last night about Dyson and she storms out and left and now I feel like it was all my fault? I mean doesn't she realize that I am a succubus and her not around all the time. it like I feed of Dyson last night to heal and now she is mad (sighs)...I don't know wat to do kenzs I mean I still love her but al we do is argue."said bobr /"want my honest opinion bobo,Kenzi"Kenzibr /bo noddedbr /"okay I think that u and doc need to take a break from each other okay," said Kenzibr /" You know u right Kenzi I am going to talk to her about it later"br /Bo pulled out her phonebr /"hey, can we talk later? at the dal"-bbr /buzzbr /"sure anything u need to tell me"-lbr /"we will talk then..."-bbr /"okay"br / "There I texted her were going to meet at the dal later"br /"it going to be okay bobo"br /"I hope ur right kenz"br /At the dal rita laterbr /bo se lauren already at a booth and she causal walk over she felt nervousbr /Hello honey said lauren when she got up and tried to kiss bo knowing that dyson was here lowkey watching. bo doge the kiss to the checkbr /"Ummmmm... look lauren i think we should take a break um it just seem like lastly al we do so argue and i need time to myself to think it not a breck up just i need space.." said bo she look at lauren waiting to hear her responsde./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" lauren?"said bobr /"yeah um just thinking um does this have to do with dyson? are u second guessing us i mean i am so close to cracking the formula for your shot to reduce your feeding habits we were good i mean i know that we had fight last night but i am over it i forgive just don't feed from dyson and we should be fine bo please i love u we can make this work without a break."br /" lauren it not like i am breaking up with u i love u to i just want some space right and some other stuff lauren understand it is just for the best please " bo said as she got up and kiss lauren and went to the bar./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""are u okay bo?"said kenzibr /"yeah bo i didnt mean to get in between u and lauren but i wouldn't let u die" said dysonbr /"it is okay dy thank for last night"said bo as she down her beerbr /"Pleasure is all mine" said dysonbr /" serouily we just went on a breck and ur already at her u cant control u iner self down DOGGY"said lauren angrybr /"well i dont see bo complaing so back off"growled dysonbr /"guys please" bo tried to breck them up but they just got louder and the comback got more /" excuse me exsu excuse me EXCUSE ME "screamed a goddess with the most beautiful green eyes. she look toned in her blue leather jacket with her white shirts that showed of her perfect tone 8 pack abs damn i could feel my hunger at a thousand then her lip how i just wanted ...br /"excuse me i looking for a girl who goes by the name kenzi little goth girl weird but lovable" she ask damn she is a masterpiece got damn and apparently i'm not the only one seeing both lauren and dyson along with the rest of the people in the bar stare at her. suddenly i get out of my thoughts by a sound of a voicebr /"COUSIN TAMTAM!" screamed an overly excited russian as ran and jump in the arms of the beauty who is staring at me and i feel a bunch of feeling rush at me shit i'm in trouble./p


End file.
